The Beautiful Pianist
by Shadow Vivian
Summary: Luigi finally admits his feels for someone. How will others react to his news?


**The Beautiful Pianist.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Mario/Luigi's Mansion world. Also this is not a LuigixDaisy fic.

**Chapter 1**

Luigi sat alone, deep in thought. It had been many months since he had triumphed over King Boo. He had played the hero for once and succeeded. Now he got all the plaudits from the Mushroom Kingdom and he loved it. Quite a few things in his life had changed. He was now slightly braver when faced with darkness and he was no recognised in the streets. But this was not the main difference. Mario noticed it first.

Mario brought up the subject of Daisy over lunch that day. For the first time in years Luigi didn't flinch, blush or stutter at the sound of her name. He had been in love with the Princess of Sarasaland for many years but never told her.

Mario watched his brother with sheer curiosity. Where was the spark in his brother's eyes at the sound of her name? Where was the tinge of redness in his cheeks?

"Say Luigi, Daisy's visiting Peach this week…want me to hook you up?" Mario asked his brother, hoping for some sort of reaction. Luigi just looked at him and responded in a calm voice.

"No thank you Mario," Mario raised his eyebrows.

"I heard that Waluigi was going to ask her out, so you best get in their fast," He teased.

"Good luck to him," Luigi said quietly before leaving the table.

Luigi himself wasn't entirely sure what had changed but for some reason he didn't feel the same way for Daisy as he had done before. Ever since he had left the mansion he couldn't get certain thoughts of his adventure out of his mind.

He closed his eyes and replayed the moment when they had met in his head. Her beautiful music playing softly to his ears. If he hadn't have been on such a serious mission then he would have stayed watching her for hours. Her blonde hair moving eerily as she played the piano with such delicacy.

Two images stayed with Luigi constantly. The image of her on the piano and the final image of her being sucked into the Poltergust 3000. The look of shock on her face played over and over again. Luigi's eyes snapped open; he couldn't take it any longer. He had to see her again.

"Melody…" He whispered to no one in particular.

The next morning found Mario on the phone to Peach. He was trying to explain the change in his brother. Peach just wasn't getting it though.

"I'm telling you Peach, Luigi has changed. I don't think he's in love with Daisy any more…" He tried to simplify it for her.

"Oh Mario, that can't be! He's been in love with her for years. You can't just switch your feelings like that!" Came her reply.

Mario was about to respond when Luigi came down the stairs at top speed. He quickly put his shoes on and ran out the door, shouting out a goodbye to his shocked brother.

"Erm Peach? I'll call you back!" Mario said before putting the phone down. He chased after Luigi who was already in his car.

"Where you going bro?" Mario called out. Luigi looked at him, his face all flushed.

"I have to see her bro! I just gotta!" Luigi shouted before driving off leaving a puzzled Mario behind. .

Half an hour later and Luigi had reached E Gadd's laboratory and gallery. He charged in as fast as he could. E Gadd spotted him shook his head.

"Back again Luigi? This is the forth time this week. It can't be doing you any good…" The Professor said concerned.

"I can't help it professor…I need to see her again," Luigi said breathlessly.

"Fine but you should not dwell on things," The Professor said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He opened a secret door in the wall and allowed Luigi to pass. Luigi had been visiting regularly since the Mansion incident; he had spent most of the money he found in the mansion on E. Gadd's new laboratory and gallery.

Luigi didn't need to search through the paintings on the wall he knew where he was going. Finally he had made it to his destination. He looked up at the large painting and sighed happily, as though his addiction had been solved.

"Still beautiful…" He murmured softly.

Melody was exactly how he liked to picture her in his head. Sat at her piano with a smile on her face. With her eyes full of passion and her long blonde hair sweeping over her shoulders, she looked so perfect, picture perfect as it were.

"Luigi we need to talk…" Came the Professor's voice from behind Luigi. Luigi struggled to take his eyes of Melody.

"Talk then..."Luigi said.

"I'm taking the painting down, you must forget about her. She's not alive, you can't touch her, you can't feel the warmth of her skin…nor can you have a conversation with her…you must forget her Luigi…" The Professor said frankly. Luigi turned round to face the professor with a painful expression on his face.

"Professor you…you can't! I need to see her…" He cried out in anguish.

"Luigi…" The Professor started.

"She consumes all my dreams, she's all I can think about! I wish with all my heart I could touch her…if only there was something…" Then mid sentence Luigi paused thoughtfully.

He smiled a triumphant smile and looked at the Professor hopefully.

"Luigi? What…"

"You could turn her into human again!" Luigi said with a smile. The Professor shook his head.

"I could theoretically yes…but there are many things you should consider…" The Professor said feeling a little scared. This couldn't be good.

"Professor please, I beg of you! I need to know what it would be like to hold her!" Luigi cried out.

After a very long and heartfelt debate on both sides the good Professor finally all be it reluctantly gave in to Luigi's plea. A very happy Luigi set off for home and left the Professor to get on with his work.


End file.
